


Embers

by cym70



Series: Pearlshipping Bomb (July 2016) [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pearl Rebellion, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cym70/pseuds/cym70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the beginnings of a rebellion, but freedom is still new to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> And today's the final day of the bomb! I've had a lot of fun writing and getting to enjoy pearlshipping with everyone, so thank you!
> 
> This last story is a oneshot set within my ongoing series Finding Stars in Desolate Skies, but can probably be read on its own. It’s mostly Blue and Yellow being cute space (girl)friends after escaping from Homeworld.

“You can take a break, Yellow.”

She glanced over her shoulder at Blue. “Take a break from flying the ship? Yes, if you’d like to end up a hundred light years from our destination.”

“I’ve done enough space travel to know autopilot exists,” Blue countered, sitting down on the edge of Yellow’s chair. “You ought to rest.”

“I’ve never been a big fan of _resting_ ,” Yellow replied, not looking at her. “I’d rather be sure we’re going in the right direction.”

“I could fly it then,” she offered.

“Stars, no,” she said immediately, whipping her head around to glare at Blue. “You are staying _far_ away from the controls. I don’t want you smashing up my ship.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Blue said, a half-smile on her lips which told Yellow she knew full well it had been a disaster. “And when did it become _your_ ship?”

“Since—Since I spent ages figuring out how to keep it running,” she muttered, oddly flustered when she realized what she’d said. _Her ship._ It wasn’t like she owned it.

Or…maybe she did now. That was odd. Pearls weren’t supposed to own things.

“It’s our ship,” she decided, putting it out of her mind. She needed to concentrate.

“If you say so.”

Yellow hummed thoughtfully. “You don’t have to be so quiet,” she added, eyes darting sideways. Blue still tended to talk in a whisper most of the time, though they were both trying to break their old habits piece by piece.

“Oh.” Blue ducked her head. “Sorry.” She raked her hair away from her eyes impatiently as it fell forward. “I guess I’m not quite used to all of this yet.”

“It’s not like it’s been very long.” She drummed her fingers against the chair. “You should do something about your hair.”

“It’s how she wanted me,” Blue said distastefully. “I’d need to reform to change it for any significant length of time.”

_She._ They’d both tried to avoid saying their Diamonds’ names since they left.

“And while I _could_ make use of the destabilizers we’ve got, I didn’t think you’d appreciate if I tried to do that right now.”

Yellow turned sharply. “Please tell me you’re _joking_ ,” she hissed, eyes cutting into Blue. “We are flying through space in an escape pod in search of a planet galaxies away and you’re considering _destabilizing yourself?_ ”

“No, I said I _wouldn’t_ do that,” Blue replied, unfazed.

“You clearly thought about it,” she retorted.

“Well, I won’t.”

“ _Good._ ” She scratched at her shoulder, like she had just noticed the absence of her old frills. “It’s a terrible idea. And there’s something wrong with a gem who’s that blasé about sticking herself in such a vulnerable position willingly.”

“It was just a passing thought,” Blue argued. “I felt like I’d be more useful if I could actually see some of what I’m doing.”

“You’re plenty useful,” Yellow muttered. “And there are other ways to keep your hair out of your face. You don’t always have to be so _dramatic_.”

She smiled warmly, blushing. “Thanks.”

“We’ll figure something out on Earth, alright?”

Blue nodded, looking out at the stars in front of them. “Do you think we’ll make it?” she asked quietly.

“If I have anything to say about it.”

“You have something to say about everything.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“No,” Blue laughed. “I like Pearls that know how to speak for themselves. I just worry about them more than most.”

“What are you worrying about me for?” Yellow grumbled, breaking eye contact. “I know how to handle myself. You should worry about yourself; _you’re_ the impulsive one.”

“Like you don’t have an impulsive streak too,” she returned, a light teasing note in her voice.

“Don’t you have something better to do than sit here pestering me?”

“Not really.” Blue pressed her shoulder to Yellow’s gently. “Seriously though,” she murmured, “do you think we made the right choice doing this?”

Yellow hesitated, then reluctantly switched the controls to autopilot so she could turn to face the other Pearl completely. “I think the fact that we made any choice at all was right. Beyond that…I don’t know how things are going to turn out.” She lowered her eyes. “But I owe you my life, most likely. I can hardly say it was the _wrong_ choice.”

Blue’s expression softened. “You don’t owe me anything. I’m just glad we’re both here.”

She quickly turned her attention back to the controls, fingers twitching slightly as she adjusted their course.

“If anything,” Blue added lightly, her fingers resting briefly on Yellow’s shoulder, “I owe you for knowing how to get us out of there.”

Yellow cringed slightly at the unexpected contact, then glanced back at Blue. “How about we just agree that we don’t owe each other anything?”

She nodded. “I like that idea.” She pulled her hair away from her eyes again. “We _do_ own ourselves now, after all.” The words were strong, though they felt strange on her tongue.

“Right,” Yellow agreed. “So stop acting so unsure and stand by your decision. You and the others wouldn’t be any better off you’d stayed on Homeworld, you’re just _used_ to it.”

Blue blinked in surprise. “Yes. I suppose that’s what it is, isn’t it?” She smiled faintly. “I’ve been thinking about rebellion for years, but I’m not used to change.”

“We’ll just have to get used to it then,” Yellow said firmly.

“Thank you,” she said honestly, pressing cold fingers to the back of Yellow’s hand, “for coming with me.”

“Don’t thank me yet; we’re barely out of our own galaxy.”

“Yellow.” Blue waited until she looked up from the numerous screens she was pretending held her attention. “ _Thank you._ I didn’t ever expect to have help, you know.”

Her cheeks colored minutely. “Well, you’ve…you’ve got me until I’ve cracked, alright? It’s not like either of us can go back now.”

She laughed. “That’s a pretty pessimistic way of wording it.”

“It’s not pessimistic. I have no desire to return anyway.” Yellow turned her hand and let Blue line up their fingers carefully. “What I mean is, I made my choice too. And that’s…new. I don’t know what’s going to happen to either of us, but for the time being I want to be part of this rebellion and see what else I have in me besides servitude.”

“I’d like that too,” Blue said with a smile. “Just don’t go getting cracked, alright?”

“The same goes for you.” She pressed back against Blue’s fingertips, then withdrew her hand. “Ready to find your Renegade?”

She nodded. “Definitely.”


End file.
